Human Education
by Anestshia
Summary: Byakuya is assigned Ulquiorra after the arrancars revolt and thus begins Ulquiorra's Human Education . This story contains YAOI, if this irks you, please do not read.


"I cannot agree with this." Captain Kurotsuchi said angrily as he tapped his foot while looking around the meeting hall.

"They have sworn allegiance." Captain Ukitake replied while glancing at the made up Captain.

"They helped us defeat Aizen." The brunette Captain, Kyouraku, threw in the fray.

"They are good fighters." Everyone flinched as the blood thirsty Captain Zaraki replied.

"It is still a bad idea." The 12th squad Captain fumed internally as he spoke trying to get his point across to his comrades.

"They are strong." Every Captain in the room went silent when Kuchiki spoke. The noble captain glanced around at the shell shocked faces of his fellow Captains before resuming speaking. "They will be beneficial to us. They are strong, experienced fighters." An uproar began from the monotone tone that the Captain used and was only stopped when the Captain Commander began to speak.

"If you believe this, Kuchiki, then one of the allied Arrancar will be in your care and under your watch." The addressed Captain nodded his affirmation to the Captain Commanders statement before the conversation moved on.

"I understand, I will take him when I leave the meeting." The Captain commander nodded and continued the meeting. Captain Kuchiki was subsequently assigned the former fourth Espada, Ulquiorra, as his charge and told to watch him carefully for any type of rebellion or traitorous activities.

* * *

It was two weeks before the sixth division Captain even began speaking to the ex-Espada and when he did he automatically noticed how strikingly similar they were. He never expected the hollow to be as intelligent as he was nor as obedient. The dark haired Captain could not help but look over at the green eyed ex-Espada as he worked. The smaller man was so…quiet as he watched him work. Byakuya was used to his brash lieutenant who would not be quiet to save his life and found himself greatly enjoying the change. The next time he glanced up he saw lifeless green eyes staring back at him and had to clear his throat and will a blush away from his cheeks before continuing to work. He hadn't expected the Espada to notice his gaze and didn't know what to do now that he had. However, this decision was taken away from him when the pale man began to speak.

"You are wondering about me." Byakuya looked up once again from his work and nodded before laying his pen down and turning towards the other man.

"I have been wondering. Why did you revolt?" The tactless question did not even seem to phase the ex-Espada seeing as Ulquiorra did not even blink before responding.

"It was the logical decision. Aizen-sama was not following the correct path." Byakuya felt his eye twitch indiscernibly at the Arrancar's easy use of the traitors name before clearing his throat and continuing.

"Even if you decided to revolt because of that why would you ever decide to help Soul Society and the thirteen protection squads?" Byakuya watched the green eyed man tilt his head slightly before responding.

"That is also logical." Byakuya had never felt like pulling out his hair so soon in a conversation but found himself having to resist the urge before he could speak again.

"Why is that logical?" Byakuya set his hands on his desk before turning once again to continue his work while he talked.

"You have strong leader and strong fighters. Your leadership is well organized and implemented. You follow the correct path, what is more logical then that?" Byakuya felt his eyebrows furrow and was helpless to stop it as the Arrancar spoke.

"What is this path that you keep speaking of?" Byakuya saw the first reaction he had gotten from Ulquiorra, a light tightening of his features and a flash in his brilliant green eyes, before the ex-Espada spoke.

"That is too confusing to explain at this moment. Only know that it is right." The Captain caught himself before he responded to the cryptic answer with a scalding retort. The Arrancar seemed to be bringing out the worse in him and he had no idea why.

"Then, are those all of the reasons that you decided to ally yourself with Soul Society?" He saw a negative nod from Ulquiorra before the green eyed man began to speak again.

"No, that is not all." Byakuya was going to leave the statement at that but it seemed that his normally controlled curiosity decided to take over.

"Then why else?" The Arrancar leaned forward at his question and Byakuya saw what looked like a spark of life in those dead, green eyes.

"I want to become more human." Byakuya felt his brows furrow once again at the odd answer he received.

"How do you plan on doing that?" This question earned Byakuya another interesting tilt of the head before a response.

"I am going to try to do that things that humans do. As far as I have observed that includes making friend, holding conversations, being social and having intimate relations." Byakuya almost felt like a fish at the ex-Espada's last statement. He had to take a deep breath and consciously stop himself from stuttering.

"Intimate…relations, Ulquiorra-san?" Ulquiorra almost chuckled at the Captains flabbergasted response.

"Yes, intimate relations, that is something that humans do but Arrancars don't. It seems to be something very interesting." Ulquiorra saw the almost imperceptible movement of the sixth division Captain clearing his throat before he spoke again.

"Who do you plan to do this with then?" The Captain saw Ulquiorra cock his head once again before responding.

"You, of course." Byakuya couldn't stop himself from dropping his normally snobbish façade and stuttering out his next response.

"M…me? Why…me? You know that…intimate relations are normally conducted with the…opposite sex, right?" He received another slight cocking of the head from Ulquiorra for this statement before the Arrancar muttered his next line.

"I have observed that, but I have also noticed that your attention does not seem to be caught by the opposite sex but the same one. I believe this to be more logical so you are my choice." Byakuya bit his tongue, hard, trying to stop his stuttering and rising…excitement before he spoke again, his curiosity taking over.

"Why is that logical?" Byakuya saw a spark in those green eyes once again at his question.

"That is also very…complicated to explain." Byakuya found that he did not like this answer and decided to respond as he had been responding the entire conversation, with a question but he suddenly found himself not able to. It was not because he couldn't think of how to word the question or his own pride stopping him from asking, no, it was the fact the green eyed ex-Espada had suddenly moved from his chair to Byakuya's lap. That wasn't the entire reason for the Captain being speechless, although, what hit him the hardest and surprised him the most was when he felt the other mans, surprisingly warm, lips press against his. He didn't know how to process this change so he just sat there, still as a statue, until the Arrancar pulled away. "I believe that this is the way that you are supposed to begin intimate exchanges, am I right?" Byakuya just nodded and blinked as that unfamiliar mouth claimed his once again.

* * *

Byakuya chuckled fondly at his thoughts of the events that had began his strange relationship with previous fourth Espada. He was pulled out histhoughts when he felt a pale hand grip in his hair and pull him down. He had his own hand wrapped around the horn on the Arrancars mask pulling the smaller man up just slightly as they pressed their lips together. He felt a warm tongue push into his mouth and let his eyes fall closed as his tongue tangled with Ulquiorra's in the old rhythm that the two had established. Now, almost ten years after Byakuya had been assigned Ulquiorra as his charge he could, unquestionably, say that the kisses were better then the awkward one they had shared on the chair in his office. He could still remember their first time. They were both awkward with shaking hands and sweating bodies but it had still been some of the best sex he had ever had. That, of course, was until they had sex again. Byakuya heard himself groan into the kiss as the strong body under his arched up successfully grinding their two bare arousals against each other. The pale Arrancar had learned a lot about sex in ten years and was using everything he knew to drive the normally stoic Captain utterly insane.

He had no idea how well it was working.

Byakuya felt Ulquiorra's hips press up into his impatiently and couldn't help but push back down against him. It felt so good just to rub his aroused cock against the one under his and he didn't want to stop. However, the man under him wanted more and reminded him of this by harshly tugging on his hair biting hard into his neck. The green eyed Arrancar had his rough moments and Byakuya couldn't help but love them as he heard himself groan from the treatment. He had always thought that Ulquiorra would be a fucking amazing top but could never get the ex-Espada to agree to topping him. He just had to relish these types of moments from his pushy uke.

The sixth division Captain finally decided to take pity on the man under him and promptly spread his legs sliding two fingers easily into Ulquiorra's entrance. It never ceased to amaze him how tight but perfectly loose that the Arrancar was for him. This might not make sense to others but he just had to say that Ulquiorra was a perfect fit and he could never hope for anything better. Byakuya could hear small moans coming from the body under him as he gently finger fucked him expertly manipulating his prostate. It still made him moan every time he noticed how utterly responsive the once unemotional man was to him. They had both changed each other and Byakuya could only think that those changes were for the better.

Ulquiorra moaned as he felt two of the Captains slim fingers slide into him and arched up to get more of the feeling. It was so…good, it felt incredible to have the stoic man play his body like a finely tuned instrument. He felt those fingers stretch him and groaned when they were abruptly pulled out. The two men had found long ago that Ulquiorra did not need to be stretched more then two fingers but the green eyed man couldn't help but feel some disappointment when those fingers left his body even if he knew something infinitely better was about to come.

Byakuya lifted the pale legs to his shoulders before sliding into Ulquiorra in one smooth stroke. He groaned when he felt his cock squeezed but the indescribable heat of Ulquiorra's ass. He still couldn't believe that the man writhing and grasping at the bed sheets below him was the one to start of all this. Byakuya thought that he was an idiot for not noticing how sexy the Arrancar was before he was forced to look. He let his thoughts trail off as he groaned and forced his cock farther into the body under him. He could hear the answering groan from under him and sped up his movements at the sound. He could tell that he had pushed both of them too far when he felt Ulquiorra's body clench under his and had to grip the base of the ex-Espada's cock hard to stop him from coming from the first thrust to his prostate.

"Just…stay with me for a little bit long, U-u." Byakuya felt the body under his tense even more and fingernails dig into his shoulders as he thrust long and hard into the body below his still using his hand as a makeshift cock ring. He lowered his head to the heaving chest and thrust hard in and out of Ulquiorra's body, he couldn't help but feel his own orgasm grow as a moan was wrenched from his throat. The little minx was purposely clenching around him and he knew that wouldn't last long from all of the over stimulation. Byakuya groaned as he gave up gripping the horn of Ulquiorra's mask harshly and plundering his mouth forcing his tongue inside even as he struck, brutally, against the other mans prostate. He felt a tongue push against his own and finally let go of the smaller mans cock grunting as Ulquiorra screamed into his mouth and came hard almost strangling his cock in the vice like grip of his ass.

The noble let go of the Arrancars mask and grabbed both of the smaller mans hips as he thrust brutally into the suffocating pressure. It didn't take him three more thrusts before he was crying out his own release into the mouth still attached to his. He felt his cock spray out scalding come into the willing body beneath his and groaned when Ulquiorra moaned and arched up at the feeling. He shakily held himself up as he pumped into the green eyed man a few more time, riding out his orgasm, before collapsing on the body under his. He laid there for what seemed like hours before a shift of Ulquiorra's body alerted him to the fact that he was indeed crushing the other man. He carefully shifted to his side pulling the slighter body to his own before settling again. He opened his eyes to see the now, life filled, green eyes staring back at him. Byakuya couldn't resist stealing another kiss from Ulquiorra before his lips curved into a smile. His education might not be complete but he was well on his way to becoming more human then some humans he knew. He couldn't believe how seriously the Arrancar took his education but was happy none the less that he did. The education was a success and he couldn't be more pleased.

Ulquiorra's human education.

* * *

AN: Allright!! An update!! Ok...i dun really know what to say about this. I don't know how good it is cause my muse up and abandoned me and i haven't really been into writing ever since, thats why my updates are so slow. I have had a lot of shit going on in my life but i can promise i will have another story out by the 26th, it's a birthday fic so i sure as hell hope i'm not late on it, hehe

Anyway, this fic was done because of the very inspirational pic that was done by xshelaghx over on Y!Gallery. If anyone wants to see it, just ask in a review and make sure to leave a place I can contact you at. I saw it and automatically went OMG!! So HOT!! Anyways, i then went and asked if i could use it for a submission and was given a yes and now here we are.

Also, there is a lot more conversation in it then i'm used to so i hope that it doesn't entirely screw up the flow of the story.

To explain the U-u that Byakuya calls Ulquiorra. Me and my friend starting calling Ulquiorra U-u-chan because we could not figure out how to say his name and it just kind of stuck in my head.

I hope y'all like it and comments are loved!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
